The Adventures Of Jeff SERIES
Jeff Yulchenburg (character) (born February 11, 1975) Jeff Yulchenburg is an animated cartoon character created in February 2010 by James Chivers. Original Series Run: 11 February 2010 - 04 August 2011 (All plans for Series 2 have been cancelled) (As of April 29th 2012, 'The Adventures Of Jeff' returned for a second series in May 2012, and is scheduled to begin airing a third series in mid 2013 and also a final fourth series in 2013). As of January 2017, only one episode of Series 4 was completed (in 2013) and the remaining seven episodes have been recorded but not yet animated. Jeff Yulchenburg is more prominantly known for being a slow talking calm 35 year old Texas American man. Jeff has appeared in many of James Chivers's video creations, Jeff Yulchenburg has also had the most appearances in the history of James's YouTube channel MrThesuperboy. In February 2010 creator of Jeff Yulchenburg's series James Chivers decided to name the show The Adventures Of Jeff, all eight episodes from Series 1 have been just recently aired on YouTube, a second series has been rumoured for 2011 (Which began airing on May 1, 2012), on the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel.. The first three episodes of the series were aired in February 2010, although the series was delayed and the remaining five episodes were released in November 2010. James Chivers has also released a Jeff Yulchenburg Halloween Special. In November 2010, a day after episode 8 of series one was aired (the series finale), James Chivers released The Best Of The Adventures Of Jeff, with some of the best and funniest clips from Series 1. Jeff's parents are Janey Yulchenburg (born August 14, 1944) (age 72) and Frank 'Davey' Yulchenburg (born January 22, 1942) (age 75). Jeff's son Miles 'Frank' Yulchenburg (born September 26, 1994) (age 22) and his ex-wife Janice Madison (born April 8, 1977) (age 39) and his recent girlfriend Sophie Wallace (born January 2, 1974) (age 43) whom since November 2010 he has now broken up with. Since April 2012 Jeff is in a new relationship with current girlfriend Zoe Garlin (born March 20, 1969) (age 47). Jeff's dog Jamerson was born on February 12, 2009 (age 7). Jeff Yulchenburg is James Chivers's longest running character, despite the plans for cancellation and pause in episode development, the character is still the longest running in terms of more episodes being produced. On 04 August 2011, James Chivers had confirmed the cancellation to the series on his official YouTube channel MrThesuperboy. Meaning that no further series will be made. However in 2012, James Chivers announced he had plans for re-releasing the original Series 1 of The Adventures Of Jeff on YouTube. He also stated he had plans of releasing the episodes along with the Halloween Special on DVD. The episodes were given a classification of '12' by the JCFCO 'Contains infrequent bleeped strong language', however the DVD was pushed up to '15' due to the original The Angry Chav video as a special feature. However on the 29th April 2012, the creator James Chivers announced he may upload the complete Series 1 on the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel, but an edited version of Episode 5 'The Girlfriend', because he felt the strong language used was deemed unnecessary. James also confirmed he had further plans of finally animating Series 2 and releasing it some time in 2012, however the Series 2 audio recordings had previously been recorded in November 2010. Furthermore on April 30th, 2012 James Chivers announced there would be only five episodes in Series 2. Due to the fact the other three remaining audio recordings had been reported lost. The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 1 (2010) Originally aired in 2010, Series 1 is scheduled to begin re-airing sometime in 2012 on the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel. Episode 1 - At The Movies (Aired: 11 February 2010) Episode 2 - The Heatwave (Aired: 14 February 2010) Episode 3 - My Dog Jamerson (Aired: 17 February 2010) Episode 4 - Firework Pranks (Aired: 02 November 2010) Episode 5 - The Girlfriend (Aired: 08 November 2010) Episode 6 - The Pesky Neighbours From Hell (Aired: 12 November 2010) Episode 7 - The Internet (Aired: 15 November 2010) Episode 8 - The Night Club (Aired: 18 November 2010) The Adventures Of Jeff Specials So far as of June 2012, their has only been one Halloween special and two spin-off Christmas episodes (Despite eight audio tracks being recorded, the remaining six episodes were scrapped) both aired in 2010. James Chivers had plans for a second Halloween special which was scheduled to be released in 2012, but all plans for the special were axed. Jeff Yulchenburg's Halloween Night Special (Aired: 31 October 2010) Jeff Yulchenburg's Ideal Christmas - Episode 1 (Aired: 15 November 2010) Jeff Yulchenburg's Ideal Christmas - Episode 2 (Aired: 18 November 2010) The Best Of The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 1 (Aired: 19 November 2010) The Best Of The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 2 (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) The Best Of The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 3 (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Jeff Yulchenburg's Halloween Extravaganza (Cancelled) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 2 (2012) All Series 2 episodes were due to be released in mid 2011, before cancellation had been confirmed. The episode audio segments were recorded in November 2010. However on April 29th 2012, James Chivers announced he may be working on Series 2. However due to three audio recordings being reported lost, there will only be a total of five episodes in Series 2. Series 2 began airing on May 1, 2012 and ended on June 29, 2012. The episodes are no longer available to watch on YouTube as of six or less months after original airing. Episode 1 - My 36th Birthday (Aired: 01 May 2012) Episode 2 - It's Farmyard Bill (Aired: 05 May 2012) Episode 3 - The Disaster (Aired: 10 May 2012) Episode 4 - At The Movies, Again (Aired: 11 June 2012) Episode 5 - I Can't Do Stop-Motion (Aired: 29 June 2012) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 3 (2013) On May 5, 2012 via the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel, James Chivers announced a hint for a third series maybe in the works on a short bulletin. It is rumoured to go back to it's original format of airing eight episodes per series. The release date for Series 3 is yet currently unknown of. As of May 10, 2012 James Chivers announced he may be thinking to begin production of Series 3 in mid 2012 and schedule the episodes for a 2013 release date. Although this is still uncertain. Furthermoore on the 11th June 2012, James announced he is currently working on the series and the series will be scheduled for a 2012 release date. Series 3 was due to start airing on the 1st July 2012. But due to scheduling conflicts, Series 3 was forwarded to a later date of 1st August 2012. Accordingly to James Chivers, he will air the first three episodes of Series 3 in August and the remaining five episodes several months later in the year. Although, strangely for unknown circumstances the episodes were cancelled and were postponed to a rumoured release date of 1st September 2012. Then again forwarded to an unknown date in 2013. Episode 1 - The End Of The World Is Nigh (Scheduled Air Date: 01 May 2013) Episode 2 - My Role Model (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 3 - Miles's Future Ambition (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 4 - Online Video Games (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 5 - The Basement (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 6 - The Wife's At It Again (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 7 - The Road Trip (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 8 - Life At The Work Place (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 4 (2013-?) On June 12, 2012 James Chivers announced the possibility for a fourth series. Claiming this series will probably tie up all loose ends and will be the series finale, meaning no more future episodes are to be produced. It will contain eight extra episodes to wrap up the series. Meaning by the time this series is aired it would make the thirtieth episode aired (37 episodes also including the four specials aired at the time). It is rumoured to air a bonus episode after Series 4's completion. Series 4 is not yet in production as of now. Although it is most likely to be broadcasted and aired within a late 2012 estimated release date. According to James Chivers, Series 4 will be contained of 16 episodes to make up for the disappointing five episodes in Series 2 (double the amount of normal episodes per series). As of now this is still uncertain. It was due to begin production in 2013, where all sixteen episodes should've been completed. Series 4 will be split into two parts throughout the year. The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 4 - Part 1 (2013) (2017?) Episode 1 - This Generation's Music Industry (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 2 - The Olympic Games (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 3 - Social Networking (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 4 - Mutants On The Streets (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 5 - The Batman Effect (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 6 - The Uncanny Pepsi and Coke Differences (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 7 - English Weather (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 8 - The UK And US Censorship Of Today (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 4 - Part 2 (2017?) Episode 9 - At The Movies, A Third Time (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 10 - Gangnam Sty (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 11 - The Only Way Is Cancelling Your Television Licence (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 12 - Politician Snubbery (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 13 - Zoe And I Get Intimate (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 14 - The Reign of ITV1 Drama's (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 15 - What Is Swag? (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 16 - The Final Drawback (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) The Adventures of Jeff - Series 5 & 6 (????) It was speculated the creator of the series had wanted to make more episodes of the series consisting of 16 episodes each continuing the format of airing the series in individual parts. The creator has also thought of recording a Series 5, with continuing stories which take place over the entirety of one series. The Adventures Of Jeff: The Movie In February 2013, James Chivers claimed he had plans of making a movie based on the series. However has stated he did not want the similar animation style to feature in the film adaption. He wanted to use CGI, however this has not been confirmed neither has the movie. However, if it were to take place with the film entering writing/CGI stages, the film wouldn't be completed until 2016. Category:Feature Films and Television Category:Fictional Characters